The Darkness of Night
by LolAngel161
Summary: When the demigods think all is well, another great prophecy hits them square. With the help of the Egyptian magicians, will they find out what really is going to happen in the world. And will they be able to figure it out before all their love ones die? Find out in The Darkness of Night.


**The first few Chapters may be really fast. Sorry about that :b**

Percy- 1

It all started on the day before Christmas. Percy never want to see another _Dracaenae _again. Even if he destroyed them so many times, the piñatas of them creeped him out, and they were everywhere. Percy woke up to the doors trying to get bust open. He leaped out of bed, still in his pajamas.

He opened the door to a wall of black fur. Before Percy could register what he was looking at, a huge slobbery tongue licked his face, completely drenching him.

"Mrs. O' Leary" he mumbled. When Percy finally got her of him, he got dressed in his Camp Half-Blood Shirt and jeans and walked out of Cabin 3, the Poseidon's half-blood's cabin. Unfortunately, he was the only one. He ran to the sword arena with Mrs.O'Leary following closely behind. He felt like beating up some of those_ Dracaenae _piñatas, and seriously, those could give you nightmares. As he was walking toward the nearest practice dummy, he noticed Annabeth his girlfriend, the counselor of the Athena cabin practicing with Piper the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. "Annabeth!" he shouted.

She stopped practicing with Piper and they both jogged toward him. She kissed him on the cheek and quickly pulled back. "Percy what's that smell? You smell like dog..." her eyes drifted towards Mrs.O'Leary. "Oh". Piper broke the silence.

"You know, I got a Iris message from Jason! He's coming to camp with some of Camp Jupiter, just for the winter festival! And he said that he got a surprise set out.". Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Percy hasn't seen him since the 7 destroyed Gaea, the evil mother Earth.

"Also", Annabeth added on, " Thalia's coming with the Hunters of Artemis". Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, he hadn't seen her in... Gods, Percy thought, forever. As Percy was thinking how he could win capture the flag against Thalia, a question came up in his mind.

"Who picked these decorations?" he asked. Annabeth replied "I think the Ares cabin did.". "Wit the help of the Aphrodite cabin." Piper added on. Percy grunted, "So you picked the _Dracaenae_ decorations?", Piper replied back with a horrified face "Oh no, that was the Ares cabin's idea, I think those things are hideous!" "Same here".

"Hey, Piper and I are done practicing, she needs help putting up the rest of the decorations, do you want to help?" Annabeth eyed him carefully. "Sure" I replied "If I don't touch those creepy piñatas".

Annabeth gave me a sly smile, then she kissed me. "Now come on seaweed brain, or else I'll come into your cabin at the middle of the night with one of those things on my head." Annabeth smiled at him. "Oh dear gods no".

Almost falling off ladders, getting tangled in lights and almost getting scared to death by those piñatas. There, thats literally how Percy's day went. After all that Percy almost collapsed in exhaustion. Forget sword fighting and lava walls, decorating was the real deal. He was dragging himself into his cabin, thinking about warmness and pillows, when Annabeth appeared.

"Oh no you don't! You're not sleeping until you join us in the Christmas eve campfire! And besides, Rachel's here!" "Is there blue marshmallows?" He asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Just come on kelp face"

Naturally, the campfire was better than all others. All the campers were singing along the campfire singalong, led by the Apollo cabin. And yes, there were blue marshmallows.

Percy grabbed a whole pack and started squishing them in a stick. "Ah, Percy, I see you've found the blue marshmallows. I suggested that, just for you." Percy twirled around to see Chiron.

"Thanks, they really taste blue." Percy declared. Annabeth laughed. Percy wrapped an arm around her as Chiron got carried off talking to other demigods. "I wish it could be this peaceful in Camp every day." he whispered into Annabeth's ear. "Minus the piñatas." "Percy, I told you, if there were no danger, it wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth scolded.

Percy laughed softly, then he kissed her. "Am I interrupting something?" said a piercing voice. Annabeth quickly pulled away. Standing next to them was Rachel. "Rachel" Annabeth studded.

"We didn't hear you coming, sorry!" "It's okay, and by the way who put up those creepy piñatas?" "Our cabin did, pretty girl." snarled a gruff voice that could only be Clarisse.

"Figured you needed a scare for Christmas. It would be boring if it were all safe and happy" "Do we get to bust them after Christmas?" Percy snarled back. "I'll hang your head instead, how about that punk?" Percy was about to run her down, when the whole camp started cheering.

Percy looked at the other campers, they were looking up, when Percy looked up, he saw big eagles in a perfect formation, pulling a sack an a cloth sign that said **'Camp Jupiter Has Arrived'** and as the eagles got right above us, the things in the sack dropped.

Hundreds of wrapped gifts in parachutes. Each one drifted towards each of the demigods. When Percy got his present, he noticed that his name was on it. He glanced at Annabeth's, hers had her name on it too. Percy and Annabeth locked eyes, "Magic" they said in unison.

"Oh..." Rachel said under her breath. She had gotten a HUGE box. In an instant, it was open she screamed. In it was the most cute puppy and kitten there ever was, with all the supplies for it.

"Oh Rachel! They're SO cute!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Oh no, my parents don't like animals. They would never let me keep them." Rachel said miserably. "Or would they?" Every one spun around to Jason.

Piper screamed and ran toward him. They hugged as others came to talk to him. Percy came up to Jason and said "Bro?" "Bro" Jason replied. And they pumped fists. After all the excitement was over, the friends all ran to Thalia's tree. "So, lets talk business." Jason said.


End file.
